When Push Comes to Shove
by SoaringMind
Summary: With the Ice Queen missing people are making so many assumptions.. one being she is after Fiona, with it being winter, Ice Queen's powers are more powerful then ever, with many events taking place, Fiona is forced to take forceful actions as the Ice queen tries to start a war.
1. Captured

**Hi guys & gals! SO i haven't done a story for so long, let alone a multi-chapter! So if i have mistakes there and then please forgive me, i'm a little rusty at this. So while writing this story i kinda imagined them more anime like then actually how they in the show, so feel free to imagine them either way! Anyways, without further more, let us begin :)**

The harsh winter winds whistled through the air as snowflakes danced, and floated down. Snuggling up to her cozy blanket, as the little shivers were sent down her body, was Fiona. The blonde haired girl creaked her eyes open as she heard little scratches against her window. She gleamed over at her cat, Cake as she layed there, snoring every once and awhile, she looked behind her to see a pale, floating person tapping her window. Warmth struck her cheeks as she blushed seeing Marshall Lee. He pointed down towards the door and floated down, Instantly she made her way downstairs without hesitation, as she ran to the door, her bunny slippers made sounds of a bunny gnawing on a carrot. She grasped the freezing doorknob, twisted and opened the door, a blast of snowflakes and winds slammed and melted against her face. Marshall lee slithered his way in quickly and relaxed himself on the stiff couch.

"Um hi?" She spoke, breaking the silence lingering in the room.

"Hey, was just checking up on you." Marshall lee smiled as he opened his eyes

"Why though?" Fiona peered at him in curiosity

"Um well, you see.." he started to explained but wondered off with his word

"What? what is it Marshall?" she thrived for this knowledge

"Well, The Ice Queen is missing.. and people are scared due to the assumptions others have created with this unknown" he spat out quickly

"Missing? It's her favorite time of the year, why would she go missing haha" she joked around

"People are assuming she is pondering up something evil, they believe she may have much more power due to it being winter, and some people believe she is after you Fi-.." he was startled by cake making her way down

"What the crackerjacks is going on down here" Cake spoke with her sassy voice

"Nothing cake.. you can go back to bed" Fiona confronted her

"Hmm.. girl i feel some mojo down here, something is goin on!" Cake winked at her

"Cake, how are you with cold, and snow?" she asked despicably

"Girl, you know i hate it without my fuzzy boots!" Cake raised her voice expressing her words, Cake then looked at Fiona as she glared "Hold on girl, i get the picture." Cake exited looking at Marshall lee with devil eyes "I'm watching you boy" she fiercely finished

"Continue please" Fiona insisted, making sure Cake wasnt watching

"Anyways, people are making assumptions she's after you Fiona, so that's why i'm here to check up on you" Marshall lee finished

"Well she can come get me then, she doesn't scare me at all Marshall" Fiona proclaimed with fury in her eyes

"All i ask is that you be careful.. please.." Marshall lee pleaded with hidden love

"I promise Marshall.. now you might wanna head home, before this snow storm gets worse.." Fiona stated, giving a warm hug.

"Alrighty.. i'll come by tomorrow morning as soon as possible, cya" he spoke subtle as he made his way out the door, he started walking through the deep snow as he heard something slide along snow. He looked behind only to see Fiona as she blew out the last candle in her house.

"Must've just been my imagination.." Marshall turned back around as he bumped into something, he turned his head quickly to see a monster equipped with spine-chilling teeth and bearing the body made of snow, before he could do anything he was knocked out by a devastating suckerpunch, the last thing he heard was him hit the snow.

The next morning the blonde girl let out a yawn of a good sleep, she swung her feet to the side of her bed, grasped her lovely, white hat, and made her way downstairs to start the fire. Fiona heard Cake make her way down the stairs.

"Hey baby girl, you're up pretty early" Cake yawned

"Yeah, i'm just getting the fire started, and Marshall said he'd come in the morning" Fiona blushed, as she got the fire going

"Ooo, girl i seen those rosy cheeks show!" Cake spazzed out

"Haha, it's nothing Cake" Fiona turned away with a smile

"How about we go make a snowman or something, doll" Cake tried to make Fiona feel more energetic.

"I know what you're trying to do Cake.. and yes it's working.. let's go! Snowman time!" Fiona dashed for her essentials

As they bear the cold wind that hit them as they open the door, they pushed their way outside, Fiona flopped in the snow and made a snow angel as Cake pranced around and through snow in the air.

"Alrighty Cake let's start on that snowman!" Fiona hollered at cake who stood in place as she stared at one thing.

"Girl… you might wanna come see this…" escaped Cake's lips as she was struck with fright. Fiona made her way to Cake.. her eyes filled with tears as she found what looks like something.. someone was dragged.. in the untouched snow there was a spot that stuck out. she made her way to it to see the outline was of a sharp tooth, she reached her hand in the snow to pull out, a vampire tooth.

"Marshall lee.." Fiona lets the words of fear slip out of her mouth, she turned her head to look at the mountain in which laid the ice castle. "Cake, fetch my sword.." she requested as the Cake scampered to the house "Ice Queen.." Fiona's eyes filled with fury as in the distance the icy fog uncovered the castle.

**That's it guys/gals! So feel free to leave a review on what you guys thought! it would really help me out! :)**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP, but until then!**

**Bye :)**


	2. Snow Struck

**Hi guys! so i really hope you liked the first chapter this story! i'm trying to make this the best story i can possibly make it! :) So without further ado i present Chapter 2! Don't forget to leave a review! it would really help me out! :D**

**(Fyi i didn't know about Peppermint Butler would be "Peppermint Maid" or what so correct if i'm wrong)**

Fiona heard the door to their house slam shut as Cake ran out with her bag and sword

"What happened hun?!" Cake asked, already thinking of ways to comfort her

"It's Marshall lee… i highly believe Ice queen has taken him." Fiona explained to the cat filled with wonder

"Oh sweety, lets go beat this bitch up, how about that hun?" Cake spoke, trying to motivate Fiona somehow

"Cake, let's do this.. she's gone to far this time.." Fiona stuttered a bit as tears formed among her eyes. saying this they began their adventure to the ice castle.

As they made it up a hill, they heard a glass breaking shriek coming from aways

"Sweet tuna fish! what was that!" Cake flipped as she heard it way worse

"I don't know but we're about to find out!" Fiona said under her breath, racing toward the sound

All of a sudden it was freezing cold, as gusts of wind slammed against Fiona and Cake's faces. in the distance, they could see a little gumdrop gal being cornered by a snowman bearing the faces of nightmares. Cake stretched her paw and punched the snowman's head around, as the snowman stopped his head, it looked and saw a girl swing her sword, slicing it's heading clean off.

"What's going on hun?" Cake asked the gal, showing motherly love to calm her down

"They.. they.. just att.. attacked the candy kingdom out of nowhere!" she shrieked in fear

"Who's they?" Fiona added

"These malicious snowmen!" She cried "Look out!"

Fiona was punched in the back by one of these snowmen, Cake went to punch it back but her paw was caught. The snowman swung her around and slammed her into a tree

"Cake!" Fiona cried out, she stood her ground and began charging. The snowman threw spears of ice, which were sliced in half as she swung with her might. The snowman went to throw another but soon had a sword jab through it snowy head, the snowman melt into the ground as if heat had struck it's body.

Fiona rushed over to Cake who was banged up pretty bad

"Cake, are you okay!" Fiona comforted her as she layed there

"Eh.. i don't think i can go on right now sweet cheeks.. i'll stay here and protect her, but you must go ahead" Cake insisted as she brushed the snow off of her

"Ok.. but i'll be back as soon as possible!" Fiona regretfully spoke but went on

She entered the Kingdom to see people getting chased and taken hostage by the evil herd of these monsters. One person that stood out was Peppermint maid, she was protecting a group of kids which were surrounded by these demons. She unsheathed her glimmering sword and approached the crowd

"Over her you worthless bags of snow!" She threw a snowball at one of them gaining the others attention as well. The Snowmen charged as one, but one by one they melted to the ground as they soon we slain by the numbers. Fiona wiped sweat from her forehead, and rushed to the group of kids, she knelt down to try and comfort them. out of the corner of Peppermint maid's eye she saw a snowman which was about to toss the sharp javelin of ice

"Fiona!" Peppermint maid rushed to her as the javelin left the frosty hand. Fiona turned to see the end of her life, as Peppermint maid swung her self in front of her.

The javelin pierced through Peppermint maid as she shattered into pieces, that scattered around them

"No! No!" Fiona picked the javelin back up and with a forceful launch destroyed the snowman that remained

"What happened!" Prince gumball fell to his knee as he seen one of his closest friends, shattered, across the snow of hell

"She.. saved my life.. that's what happened.." Fiona weeped with her friend. Prince gumball's tears melted the snow as they fell to the ground is despair.

"Fiona… you need to stopped the person who created these frosty demons of icy hell!" Prince gumball pleaded in help

"Trust me, i won't just stopped them… i make them pay.." She oathed to Prince gumball as she picked up her sword and went to find Cake, she wiped the tears of what used to be fear away. Making her way to Cake, her thoughts were scattered

"why does Ice Queen insist on harming innocent people when she doesn't need to!" Fiona fell to the ground and slammed her hand fiercely in the snow, pounding and breaking the glistening snowflakes which only now remind her of horror

"Honey, honey! Calm down doll!" Cake wrapped her arms around Fiona as she rested her head against Cake

"What are we supposed to do Cake! First it's Marshall Lee now it's candy kingdom! Cake.. her men killed Peppermint maid!" Fiona's words harsh fully stumbled on as tears drowned the snow beneath

"Oh hun… things are gonna be ok… we will make her pay, for we will not allow anyone's name to go into vein, as we will show the Queen pain and suffering for herself.." Cake's word of determination brought a spark into Fiona's heart which is getting broken piece by piece

"What does she need! There must be something!" Fiona slammed her bruised hands once more against the ground.

Far in the icy mountain range, in the ice castle, Ice Queen pondered her way around the room searching for specifics

"Hmm.. no… ugh… oo! found it!" the Ice Queen cheered as she found pieces of what she was looking for. Laying down behind the cold steel bars, which imprisoned him, Marshall lee laided partly unconscious.

"Minions! invade Fiona's treehouse! We must find these items!" Ice Queen demanded empowering her minions with unbelievable powers. The ear busting demand, awaken Marshall lee

"Damn.. what happ-! Oh fuck.." Marshall lee thought to himself before noticing he is a prisoner of the Ice Queen. he slowly listened more and more to her rant as she scribbled down words and crumbled papers in stress.

"Oh, you're awake haha" She laughed as she slowly walked over to his cage

"What am i here for.. what do you want" Marshall lee snarled as he narrowed his eyes as he started into the monster herself's eyes

"You're a lure, as i wait for my prize winner to come and get you" She explained specifically

"What the hell are you going to do to her" His worry bear behind his teeth

"I simply need her to help me do a simple manner.." She smirked in a evil image

"That would be… what.." Marshall lee soften in curiosity

"I'm going to bend the rules of this world and she is a puzzle piece to this matter. I shall be the one to bring war between two worlds! I shall create a portal allowing me to start the age of my reign as, i'm very much powerful! As soon as your darling arrives, she will be deprived of everything even you hun, as you are just scraps." She ended sending Marshall lee's thoughts blown away.

**Alrighty guys! that's it for this crazy chapter! Feel free to leave your thoughts on this story, and hopefully continue to read through this adventure! So i guess until next chapter!**

**Adios! :)**


	3. Frostbite

**Hi guys sorry for taking soooo long to update but here it flipping is! So, i'll just leave the talking til the end! Enjoy! :)**

The winter carried on as it's frosty breathes collided against Fiona & Cake's faces. The cold night began to embrace as they adventure to the ice castle. Burning flames were in Fiona's eyes as she was done with Ice Queen's foul soul, But little did she know she was only doing more harm facing the Ice Queen.

"Babe, we need some kind of plan, we can't go in there recklessly" Cake slipped under her breath as it was taken away by the winds

"I know what i'm doing Cake.. just.. just trust me.." Fiona lied in the depth of her words hoping for the best outcome

Awaiting at the destination of horror, The Ice Queen's minions brought her the one true item, the item that can make her army nearly indestructible.

"This is it! this is our token into the new age! This will bring the one and only.." Ice queen thoughts scrambled as she was interrupted by one of her minions

"Um, Queen, our scouts have spot the girl and her hairball coming" His words stumbled in fear

"Damn, they are a little ahead of schedule, never the less we will stall them!" She swung her hands around recklessly as she stressed

Making their way up the mountain, being scraped by the small ice drops, they made a sighing relief as, not much further lied revenge.

"What.. what is that.." Cake peered her eyes as she seen in the distance shadows lurking in the blowing snow

"Get ready cake.. we have company." Fiona wielded her sword, death gripping it as her eye slightly twitched.

A Barrage of ice spears glided through the night sky as they pierce down at them, breaking piece by piece. Dodging the piercing ends of death, they charged upon the source sending them one by one to their death.

"My queen! Our army is not making a dent in their determination to get here!" A minions approached hastily leaving a trail of snow.

"Release the ice golem.. all i need is the sword.. the girl.. well.. discard her" She commanded as she twiddled her fingers

Finishing off the last of the snowmen, Fiona and cake gave a little high five and tried to proceed on until they stumbled to their feets as the ground shook beneath them

"Cake what's going on!" Fiona panicked for once in a while

"Hun.. i think that's what is going on" Cake's eyes widened as her hand shook as she pointed to the giant golem

"Oh my gosh.." Fiona was in shock as well not knowing what to do

"Go hun! I will do my best to hold this thing off! Slay that bitch!" Cake demanded, as Cake evened out the battlefield by expanding to the size of her opponent, racing against time Fiona ran underneath the golem dodging it erupting stomps but evasively making it through. Approaching the gate which withheld nightmares, a new kind of creature tried attacking Fiona, the ice dogs leaped with their ice shard fangs but were knocked out with a mighty blow to the face and a powerful kick.

"Stay down you bitches" Fiona growled shattering the heads with a great stomp. Fiona pushed opens the gates to the ice castle and to see the devil herself standing there, ice powers ready as the tips of her fingers, waiting for moves to be played

"Let's play darling" The Ice queen spoke, summoning ice daggers.

"Fine by mean you fucked up bitch" Fiona held her sword with revengeful grip

Ice Queen, making a sudden move sent shrieking dagger spiraling at Fiona. In the process of dodging her hat was penetrated by the dagger and was stuck in the wall, her glimmering blonde hair unrolled freely.

"Your turn my pretty" Ice Queen nasally giggled

"What am i supposed to do! She has range on me and if i went near i'd be ruined.." Fiona's thoughts rushed to her messing with her head

Quickly taking action She was able to make a move, running around Fiona grasped a hold of a dagger lodged in the wall, pulling it out she immediately threw it at Ice Queen gathering her attention on it, she swung her arms back and sent her sword twirling at her target. Knowing what she was doing Ice Queen caught the sword and arose a ice wall from the ground and sent it charging at Fiona. Getting hit the ice wall Fiona had the wind knocked out of her and she was crushed against the wall behind her as the wall dispersed into piece on impact.

"Oh Darling, you are pathetic, why'd you have to be so cheesy and throw me the one thing i needed" Ice Queen laughed making her way to her lab "Minions the time has come! Arise and help me form what we've been desiring!" She called, sending an echo through the empty hallways which we soon to be filled. The ground shook as the sound of destruction was heard, the ice golem, appeared with the very wounded cake, followed by the snowmen and ice hounds.

"Young girl, do you realize what you've just done for me? You've allowed to open a world bending portal! Allowing me to bring an evil reign into the world that lies behind it!" Ice Queen's eyes were filled with flames of destruction as she glared with a devilish smile

"Your reign will...will...co-" Fiona fainted as she was wounded

"That's right, hush now and let the grown ups do work" She laughed, alone.. feeling stupid..

"Now is it! But first! we shall bring back the one who shall be an assistance to us! Come forth oh mighty one!…"

**Alrighty guys that's it for this chapter! I am feeling really scared about this chapter because i don't know if it's good or not, so please leave me a review on what you guys thought! Thank you so much if you've read this far and i guess that's it for now.. until next chapter**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
